


Death, Take Two

by Renegon_Paragade



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Spoilers for Hunting the Archon, Temporary Character Death, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegon_Paragade/pseuds/Renegon_Paragade
Summary: (Spoilers for Hunting the Archon) A writing practice centered around the second time Sara dies





	Death, Take Two

"Alright, do it."

"Wait, you're serious?" Liam asks, panic barely controlled in his voice. He’s probably thinking of the last time they lost her, the panicked shuttle flight and rushed gurney trip to get her body to SAM node, clinging on to her hand just to reassure himself that she was still there. It’s almost enough to make Sara change her mind, but the thought of the so many worse things he'd be forced to experience keeps her conviction strong. 

"It has been an honor, Sara." And apparently Jaal doesn't think she will make it back. She chuckles darkly.

"Have a little faith, it's not like it's the first time." Liam grumbles something under his breath and Jaal just sighs, but neither of them protests any further, so Sara turns her attention to the task at hand.

"Slow your breathing," SAM echoes in her mind, "It will help prevent your body from fighting back."

"Starting to sound like an AI overlord there, SAM," Sara thinks back. "Careful, or I'll start to think you've gone rogue."

"Well, I am killing you for the second time." If Sara hadn't known better, she'd think that SAM's humor matrix had finally evolved. She lets out a breathy laugh, then focuses on her breathing, slowing it down as far as she could.

“Stopping your heart... now.” Seconds stretch to eons as her team waits with bated breath. The stupid stasis field doesn't even let them look away, forcing them to watch as her eyes roll back, body sagging slightly as she passes out from lack of oxygen. She hangs there, limp, for another moment, before the field around her finally decides she’s dead and drops her unceremoniously on the floor.

“SAM?” Liam wants to scream, but he only manages a strangled sound barely above a whisper. He’s not even sure he said anything, but SAM answers either way.

“Stimulating the cardiovascular core.” Even though he knows it’s only a second, Jaal swears that years pass before he hears SAM’s soft, almost disappointed, “Zero activity. Stimulating the cardiovascular core”

Back on the Tempest, the crew holds their breath, watching the armor cam feed. Even Peebee is still, barely even blinking as SAM attempts revival over and over. Under her breath, just barely audible to the rest of the room, Lexi is cursing rapidly, interrupting the lines of Asari profanity only to threaten increasingly horrifying fates on the AI. Cora and Vetra are pacing, just barely missing bumping into each other. Gil comforts Suvi as she shakes and sobs softly, his hand rubbing grounding circles on her upper back. Kallo is, impossibly, more still than Peebee, every muscle tense, eyes glued on the vitals tracker on the side of the screen.

“Come on, kid,” Drack whispers, words almost a prayer, as SAM attempts again.

Maybe something out there hears him, or maybe SAM got lucky. Ryder gasps and shoots up, vitals spiking and eyes wild, tracking memories no one else can see. She splutters for a moment as she comes back to herself. Slowly, she calms down. Her breathing evens out, and with a soft, almost desperate laugh, she whispers, ”I’m alive. Holy shit, I’m alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this, possibly about the other times Sara dies, or maybe I'll add it to the bigger piece I'm working on. For now though, I wanted to post it.


End file.
